pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective
Julian14bernardino's parody of "The Great Mouse Detective". Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Dr. Dawson - Brock (Pokémon) *Olivia - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Hiram Flaversham - Professor Oak (Pokémon) *Toby - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Mrs. Judson - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *Ratigan - Giovanni (Pokémon) *Fidget - Meowth (Pokémon) *Ratigan's gang - Team Rocket (Pokémon) *Bartholomew - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Felicia - Groudon (Pokémon) *Barmaid - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Barteneder - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Juggling Octopus - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Frog and Salamander on Bike - King Julien and Maurice (Madagascar series) *Miss Kitty - May (Pokémon) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Dawn and Misty (Pokémon) *Queen Moustoria - Princess Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why!) *Piano Mouse - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Bully Mouse - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Sailors and Bums - Badniks (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Queen's Audience - Cast of "The Simpsons" *A Client from Hampstead - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Mouse with a Crutch - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Disguised Criminal - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *and more Movie Used *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Footage Pokemon Footage *Pokemon Shows *Pokemon Movies *Pokemon Episodes Disney Footage *Little Einsteins *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Darkwing Duck (1991) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Pinocchio (1940) MGM Footage *The Secret of Nimh (1982) Madagascar Footage *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3 PBS Kids Footage *Super Why! 20th Century Fox Footage *The Simpsons Movies *The Simpsons Episodes Hanna Barbera Footage *Wacky Races Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Voice Cast (English) *Ash Ketchum - Radar Overseer Hank *Brock - Microsoft Mike *Annie - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Professor Oak - Radar Overseer Guy *Pikachu - Radar Overseer Scotty *Widow Tweed - Microsoft Mary *Giovanni - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Meowth - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Team Rocket - Radar Overseer Jimmy, Radar Overseer Abby, Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans, Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (-10) *Bushroot - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Groudon - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) *Tiana - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *Naveen - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) *Jeremy - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *King Julien and Maurice - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner and Radar Overseer Sidney *May - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Dawn and Misty - Microsoft Mary (+10) and Radar Overseer Abby (+10) *Princess Pea/Princess Presto - AT&T Crystal *Milhouse - AT&T Ray *Nelson Muntz - AT&T Charles *Badniks - AT&T Mel and AT&T Mike *The Simpsons Cast - Various Speakonia Voices *Ariel - AT&T Claire *Geppetto - Robosoft 3 *Dick Dastardly - Robosoft 2 *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Ash Ketchum - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Brock - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Annie - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Professor Oak - Ludoviko Loquendo V1 *Pikachu - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Widow Tweed - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Giovanni - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Meowth - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Team Rocket - Diego Loquendo V1, Esperanza Loquendo V1, Juan Loquendo V1, and Francisca Loquendo V1 *Bushroot - Mario Loquendo V1 *Groudon - Felipe Loquendo V2 *Tiana - Paola Loquendo V1 *Naveen - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Jeremy - L&H Julio *King Julien and Maurice - Jorge Loquendo V2 and Carlos Loquendo V2 *May - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Dawn and Misty - Leonor Loquendo V2 (+10) and Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Princess Pea/Princess Presto - Ximena Loquendo V2 *Milhouse - AT&T Giovanni *Nelson Muntz - AT&T Alberto *Badniks - Felipe Loquendo V2 and L&H Stefano *The Simpsons Cast - Various Loquendo Voices *Ariel - Paulina TextAloud *Geppetto - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Dick Dastardly - Luca Loquendo V1 *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *railarmcharge01.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *repeat-1.wav *pistol-1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhit5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin 2.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng1.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *2 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *SlowSabr.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 4.wav *5 clash 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash 4.wav *3 clash good.wav *sthswng3.wav *3 clash 1.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off *FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 Scene Index: #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/"Main Titles" (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 2 - Brock Finds Annie (Spanish) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 3 - Enter Ash Ketchum (Spanish) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 4 - Enter Giovanni (Spanish) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Pikachu! (Spanish) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store (Spanish) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 8 - Meowth Kidnaps Annie/The Chase (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 9 - 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/The Reunion (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 10 - Giovanni's Plan (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 11 - Ash Ketchum's Observation (Francais) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 12 - At the Pub (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Meowth (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 15 - Ash Ketchum and Giovanni's Confrontation (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 16 - Giovanni's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/Princess Pea/Princess Presto's Doom (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 17 - 'We Set The Trap Off Now!' (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) (Spanish) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) (Spanish) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case (English) #The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 22 - End Credits; "Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" (English) Trivia *This will use the Pokemon Battle Frontier Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Battle Frontier Brock throughout the entire movie. *Ash Ketchum will carry two lightsabers (one light blue and one white), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, his white lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Giovanni will carry a red saber staff, that will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Little Einstein movie spoof